Times of Lylat
by rinfus
Summary: downloading log. subject: currrent time shift, nature unknown, said target to be of unknown origins, has compramised both chain of events, and current existance of humans before ark project, current log of moderator number 8722 location: unknown


December 1st -000000000

You know I've never known time to pass, to see it slip or fly, though I have seen the eyes of the galaxy, the plight of there hearts and I wonder. If a clash came, through whatever spite of leftover grudges, would there still be those ready, would there still be rules set by the notion of fairplay, or a blinding illusion that its all worth it in the end…  
As I write this I have little to no reason to believe that what will follow will come to any good of our kind….  
But recently a clash that has grown into a way of a galaxy has engulthed all areas of our knowledge of savagery… we will investigate, for a strangely all communications through the time gates have been jammed….  
No…this is not something we are confidently claiming as an act of malfunction or indeed error in our sensors…  
Someone has been meddling, and its effects have created a shift that is spreading fast. We have chosen to meet in the only safe point, before the beginning, in the void where time has barely begun and where but space lingers into nothing. I hope to see some point of drastic measures to remedy the situation, though until then lylat has been given the interest of all our kind…  
For if we don't act now, it shall be no ones problem to shed sweat for.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

December 9th -000000000

There are far less than I would have liked, and far much more that I now fear.  
Only 14 have made it… but they all concur on what something being done…but what?

I write this log in the full knowledge that its security may be compromised, and to its reader I have only hope that the words you see best fit the events that follow, for as unsure I am of the future I can tell when it escalates to such a degree, that it becomes, legend

So far what has been determined is far from ordinary time shifts, there pace grows and slows as the past is changed and the chain of events unfolds in a whole new way… once again I am thankful I was born in this place, like all humans.  
Residing far from the death and the inevitable destruction of everything… from our perch I have watched time go to the distant reaches of space….but not here…here we are safe, before the creation and with any luck…before the end…

Our choices are beginning to fade and slowly our sensors are picking up truly drastic effects, but strangely the shift has seemed to done the impossible….  
It has shifted back through time… and right on our ancestor's doorstep…earth

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

December -000000000  
Now the panic has began and we are oblivious to what may be changing…luckily there is still time… but how much we have no idea,  
The time shift has yet to reach our pasts, when the arc project was underway… but if it does who knows what could happen…what will have changed, our lives, our appearance, even our existence

Though we rush from meeting to meeting and send out probe after probe as soon as they hit the shift all communication is lost,  
I believe the term alone in the dark could summarise our current status, and soon to be our only one if we do not act…though what to do is hazy, the populants that reside within this ark are oblivious to the danger, and though our presence has been noted, they seem full of optimism considering we were the ones that brought them here, to safety, how misled they are

I addressed my peers and asked if a scout of some sort could be sent, though greeted with silence and averted looks the proposal was swiftly ignored  
No wonder, it would bring complications beyond imagination…think of time as a train journey, and us sitting at the station, getting on the train meant taking the ride, taking the risk as to where the tracks would lead…

The real reasons though is how the meddling took place, and obviously the first people we look at is each other, or the empty chairs that would have sat our fellow moderators… our suspicions growing

As you may have noticed reader, my account of the date has become… offset, this is again a cause to the time shifts effects on our sensors, I hope to write in any key events if any, or if I am able

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Looking back I can say I've been lucky, though now it is really time to "clutch at straws"  
Anything but the panic of the four hundred and thirty seven populance of the ark would be grateful, though unless this is the tipping point for our existence then the real and only feasible notion is to put things right before they worsen  
Our last sensor readings showed not a single trace of human existence or even that of earth,  
As we watch people disappear from our records before our very eyes, the populance is lessening due to the simple fact there birth was that of earths origins and not here, since then we have seen over a hundred cases one of whom being one of our covert moderators who once sat by me…  
He was a good man, and to the people of earth don't even know him now, his existence swept from history as well as the rest…  
Now there has never been a more imperative feeling on our shoulders that earthlings call ..stress.  
For years of not seeing anything but the hollow insides of this ship I see no stars before the window, before the beginning of the universe we are safe….but not content…  
But I could resolve the human spirit as our drive, though sending a scout not familiar to the universe could be…..dangerous if not fatal to ones mental structure  
Especially since we know nothing of the recorded universe now the shift has taken all history of earth and its surroundings…  
Strange.  
To remember something fresh in your mind and then the next day have no knowledge or even the slightest notion of what it was…or maybe it wasn't a day?...maybe it was just a second?...  
All I know is the only memory I have is of this ark, no image of this "sea" or "earth" or "planets" or even the knowledge of "stars"  
If you ask where I get these words from it is not from our now empty archives… the earthlings speak of it, and I hope I myself don't forget.  
Though sending a scout is becoming ever more feasible, it also became ever more dangerous.

And at this rate, impatience could get hold of me

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now I truly do fear this as indeed the last entry in this, well at least to which the ark is concerned… the details I should record is the last point where the time shift began, though being as compromised as we are I have only been able to estimate from this point…  
I have no knowledge now but the words of the remaining populace, though they now have changed, there skin now fur, and though they once looked with eyes of a friendly nature, they now act as alien and as distant from me as anyone would the first time to see such differences, though I still remember them before this I can still see the likeness, and hopefully there characters as well  
From what I did gather they speak swiftly, but some do not speak at all.  
To others I either find threats or occasionally violence…  
To this I know only little about the perils I may face in the new universe… my form though has stayed as it was when I was born, human, and if peace on the ark from the fearful, and now restless inhabitants can be anything to go by, it is either I act now on my own behalf, or if waited any longer, it shall not be by the time shift that our race shall perish,  
Though there now stand twelve (including myself) humans, there stand over two hundred of these knew beings, tension is mounting not from what we hold from them, but from the looks that they give us, the fear of what we are to them is beginning to show… and from accounts in the past I doubt that the peace shall last long enough for the others to have choice but to seal themselves in there pods and blast one by one into the void…  
I choose now for I know that if we have any chance it is with this strange new universe and its timeline,  
I know the date, and I have given the pod more than enough time beforehand for me to locate the disturbance and neutralise it…  
Unfortunately if I take this path… I cannot return…. I know that my existence is set to continue in this timeline and take whatever change that may come into my hands…  
This will not be the same as before, but I can tell you is that it shall hopefully hold some future for humans, who from what I can tell have little to no existence or role in the universe now… I often wonder why, or even who would change this, and how?...  
I have taken with me basic tracking systems and electrical field to aid my defence, though weapons give a feeling of strange sanctity, but I know that path, and though I have felt violence like it before I would do well to avert myself from it….  
The train as it were is about to leave the station, and though my genes are cloned from humans over four centuries old I still feel at home in this place, and though I know no other I shall somehow….miss it

Though fear but curiosity streaks my feelings I somehow feel more and more at ease,  
I am sure at this point these records have been read and reread by my companions, though I do so wish that there faces would appear along side me as I write the new history that once was, and with any luck shall be,  
If not then death of course is an option, but then again even that promise fails to dwindle this "spirit" we have been known to have  
If my records are recorded in the past then I only hope my writings continue….  
The pod I shall be using is the same used to jettison the ark, though it is small it is all I need,  
The time gates have been set, the void is flung back and as I close on what could be my final entry ….i only hope these beings are not as cruel as they are as the arks company holds…


End file.
